Beat It
Beat It by Michael Jackson is featured on Just Dance: The Fanmade Collision. Appearance of Coaches Classic The coach is a man with brown hair in a ponytail, with ripped red jeans. He has a forest green jacket with a T-shirt that is blue. He has a yellow glove. He also has black shoes. Extreme The dancer is a soldier of the facility. He has long black hair, and a white, blue and black futuristic suit. During the first verse, the coach becomes a female with dark blue hair in a bob cut. She has a dark gray tank top with a lightning bolt constantly changing colors. She has a yellow glove and a pink skirt. She also has green leggings and red boots with pink laces. The coach stays as a female for the rest of the routine. Background The background is an industrial facility. There is a fan behind the dancer closed behind glass. To the side are doors. During the bridge, a curtain closes behind the dancer while alarms turn on, but make no sound. At the final chorus, robots do complicated moves behind the dancer to the beat. Extreme The Background starts out pitch black. The outline of the coach slowly fades in, and then the routine starts. The background first starts out as the same background from the Classic. When Verse 1 starts, the background then becomes starry dark blue that seems to be the coach standing on a black cliff, but not at the very edge. The background will start almost fading to black, and the black fades will come from the edges, and at points, it goes back to the beat of this song. This background is recycled from Shut My Eyes, and stays like this until the bridge. During the bridge, various patterns of colors from the rainbow appear, like Castle Wall or Zigzag patterns. During the final chorus, the background gets split in half, and both halves get pulled into their respective sides. The coach is now back in the facility the Classic Routine is in, while C1, who is now simply classified as a background element, dances next to her as if it were a Duet, and there are robots that go in a line behind C1 and C2. The robots have the same color scheme as the coaches depending on the line they are in. In the end, the background fades to black. The classic routine coach also can be seen peeking out. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 gold moves. Gold move 4 comes after Gold Move 3. Gold Moves 1 & 2: Strike the air. Gold Move 3 & 4: Put both arms out and pull them in. Extreme There are 5 Gold Moves. Gold Move 1: Strike the air, but leaning backwards. Gold Move 2: Kick high with your right leg with your arms bent 90 degrees and hands together. Gold Move 3: While leaning backward, spin with both arms shaking. Gold Move 4: Spin to the right. Gold Move 5: Point to the right then pull your arm down to the ground. Trivia * The Extreme Routine's final background does not count any moves from C1. * Gold Move 1 in the Extreme is Gold Moves 1 and 2 from the Classic Routine, just leaning backwards.